Unrequited lovers
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Gackt x Hyde, Hyde x Megumi, Gackt x You. Gackt kept denying his lover had someone else. And now, it was too late. All of it had to end.


The younger male brushed a kiss over the bare, pale shoulder beside him. He could feel the heat from the naked body beside him, capturing him in a haze. His blue eyes closed briefly, his brown hair messy from sleep. He savoured the smooth skin in his mouth, tasting it on his tongue. He pulled away leaving wet marks behind, climbing out of bed.

Through blurry eyes the time of four in the morning read out on his clock in smears of red. He pulled his form rather tiredly into the shower, allowing the water to gush over him. He had been doing this for almost an entire year now, so his body was used to it. But it still hated him. God, how it hated him. The worser part was, he only got two to three hours of sleep. But that was what he chose to do. How he chose to train his body.

Stretching out, he emerged from the warm water with a towel around his neck and a loose pair of jeans hugging his hips. Drops of water slid down his bare chest, following the lines from his muscles over his own pale skin usually darkened from make-up and heavy lights.

He shook out his hair, letting drops fly over the mirror. He paused after, looking at his reflection. He took out a brush and comb, making sure it all looked photo-perfect. It was a habit of his, and another to make sure he looked too delicious to refuse when his companion woke up. It was the only way to get the other out of bed. And it usually made his hair get messed up all over again.

That morning was different, it was his companion who came into his room at midnight. They didn't come together very often, and when they did, it was usually for only one thing during night. So when the other's eyes closed before they hit the silk-covered pillows, he allowed his companion to sleep.

But his day carried on.

~XxX~

He sung himself a slow song, practicing his pitches and sipping water as he did so. He usually did this later, but he had the feeling his 'guest' would occupy his time once they woke up. He made breakfast- no rice, he was on a diet which he was certain worked-, then some tea. No sugar for him, he hated sweet foods. He gave his companion milk and sugar though, knowing just the mood they'd be in.

When he heard footsteps, he looked in their direction and was proved correct. Their eyes were underlined from sleep deprivation and eyeliner from yesterday. They borrowed one of his shirts, which clung to their smaller and delicate frame. Their black hair was pinned back by a barrette, leaving strands to cover their pale face in a rather artistic way. They were 5'1" and only 39kg and looked rather feminine. Yet, they were of the male gender.

The love bites covering the petite man's neck were the most vivid on their skin. The man bit his lower lip slightly, flicking his tongue after to soothe any marks left. The man then sat down, crossing his arms in a manner which made him somehow look like he was hiding. He sipped the tea placed before him, now obviously pouting.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

The petite man looked into the electric blue contacts of his lover and one of his best friends. He then raised a hand he had kept hidden in his sleeve in an almost scared and nervous way.

The other took it, and laid a kiss on the fingertips. He traced them downwards, eyes closed as he kissed the skilled hand cupped in his. When his eyes touched metal he skipped past it. The other always wore rings, but this one seemed different as his tongue past over it. Much colder, smoother, and on his ring finger.

He opened his blue eyes and then glanced at the chocolate ones staring back at him. He swallowed hard, eyes wavering ever so slightly. He knew it was about time. It would happen. The tabloids were ablaze with it. And yet... He was so upset.

Before he could contemplate what he felt, before he could guess why his lover was so upset, his hands came to cover his mouth. He bit back any rash words then spoke in a soft voice. His own voice would always be softer than what one would hear fully, he wanted it to always be in top condition for concerts and recordings. But the words still hurt both their hearts.

"Get out of my house."

"Gacch-"

"Get out, Hyde!"

The words ripped from Gackt's voice, every second syllable broken, the rest overwhelmed by this burning sensation he felt. Was it anger? Some sort of unrequited love? Embarrassment?

Hyde looked at Gackt closely, shifting to be able to see his love eye to eye. The older man just stared into the coloured contacts of the other. Hyde tried to think of his next action. To leave as he was told to, or to stay. But stay and do what? Soften the blow, confess that his heart still beat to Japan's biggest pop star? How could he when they both knew this instant they would have to part?

It seemed to fall into place at the same time. Hyde's eyes widened at the exact phrasing his mind used. To part. Maybe he didn't feel anything else, no jealousy or hatred, just the unwontedness of a goodbye between them both. This time, with no promises to return to the other.

"Gacchan~-!"

You burst in the doorway, then paused, looking at Gackt and Hyde. He had sincerely expected Gackt to be alone, ready for their usual band rehearsal. Besides, You always found it cute when Hyde stumbled in half asleep and almost fell back asleep while hugging Gackt. You would always play a soft melody for Hyde, where as Chacha would play the most upbeat song he knew as a message for the other to wake up. It was funny, but they all loved Gackt and Hyde together.

When Hyde rose to his feet, picking up his jacket and leaving rather quickly, You sensed something wasn't just different, something was wrong. The guitarist jumped out of the way of Hyde, slipping onto a nearby coffee table to do so. You watched in mild confusion as Hyde slammed the door behind himself. You jumped slightly at the loud noise as Gackt sunk even lower to the floor.

The pop star gripped his hair in his hands, covering his eyes, and touching his forehead against the ground. He hardly spent a few seconds in this pose before You was hugging him and soothing him into a better position. You's steady and warm hands guided Gackt into leaning back into his rhythm guitarist. Once done You played with Gackt's hair until the other was ready to speak.

It took much time for Gackt to speak. You had braided Gackt's hair and undone it, made some fresh tea, drank some with Gackt, then wrote a new page of music notes. Gackt went with the flow with a rather dull look in his eyes. It made You frown ever so slightly. He ushered Gackt to the large grand piano in their practice room, then picked up a violin. You knew Gackt would always express himself through music. Always.

But You became rather disappointed. Gackt played a lazy, sad melody, then stopped. You didn't have enough time to tune his violin before Gackt had given up.

"H- He's getting married."

"... I know. It's on every article in this country... You knew before, Chacha told you. You just refuse to believe what you don't want to hear."

Gackt quivered, slipping down to sit against the wall. You hugged him once more, feeling the heat of his best friend. It was narcotic to both of them, and they were in some ways addicts. Gackt pulled You closer and cried into his shoulder. You felt the hot, salty tears trail underneath his shirt from part of his showing shoulder. He shushed Gackt with soft murmurs, letting Gackt show all his emotions.

Gackt's hands slipped into You's hair, tugging to show his inner pain. You bit back a gasp from the sudden force. Gackt's strength was too strong, and You tumbled backwards from Gackt leaning too much on him. The guitarist hit the ground without much force, Gackt softly laying above him. When Gackt's full weight pressed against You, You wanted to push Gackt off. He then felt how comforting it was, to be in his best friend's arms. He then wiped Gackt's tears away and gave a soft smile.

"Stay here as long as you want."

"... I will..."

You cradled Gackt's head as his own fingers curled info the other's shirt. Breathing in the scent of shampoo from the earlier shower, You nuzzled into the brown hair. Gackt paid no attention to it, his mind set on Hyde. Why? Did Hyde not love him? Was it possible to love more than one person? It didn't matter. Hyde chose Megumi.

Meanwhile You tried to hide his own soft smile. Perhaps now he'd finally have his chance with Gackt.


End file.
